Total Drama Juntaberun Island
Characters Killer Bass Beardo Cameron Ellody Emily Ennui Justin Madison Zoey Screaming Gophers B Charlotte Jen Katie Mia Noah Ryan Topher Chapters ' ''Meet The Cast' Chris: And we are here, Pahkitew island was okay, but this year we are back and better than ever! With 12 of your favourites and 4 all new contestants we are here at Total Drama Juntaberun Island! ''Intro Chris: Lets meet the first team! From Total Drama Island, World Tour and Rindonculous Race, it’s NOAH! Noah: (sarcastic) Its great to be back. Chris: Our one-timer from Total Drama Island, it’s Katie! Katie: EEE! Chris: Now our silent camper from season 4, B! B: Chris: Our pathetic nobody who wil NOT TRY TO STEAL MY JOB or will be automatically eliminated, Topher! Topher: But, your job is awesome... Chris: Our blogger from the rindonculous race, it’s JEN! Jen: Hi Chris: And our weak strongman RYAN Ryan: JHi! Chris: Now for the newcomers, first off its Charlotte Charlotte: Right team! I am your leader and you will do as I say! Chris: and MIA Mia: Hi! I hope we can all be good friends! Chris: You guys are the Screaming Gophers Noah: Again..? Chris: Now for our next team, from Total Drama Island and Action, it’s our pretty boy, JUSTIN! (Justin poses and all the girls get a dreamy look in their eyes) Chris:From season 4 our super annoying boy obsessed loner ZOEY Zoey: Hi! I’m dating Mike! Chris: You act like that’s a good thing... Zoey: Mike is so hot... Chris: (vomits) Anyways, our bubble boy CAMERON Cameron: Again?! Oh boy... Chris: Total Dramas most musical first boot, BEARDO! Beardo: Hi Chri- Zoey:I’m dating Mike! Chris:ZOEY! Anyways, a genius perfectionist, ELLODY! Ellody: Hi, did you kno- Zoey:I’m dating Mike! Chris: ZOEY SHUT UP! Zoey: Mike wouldn’t like you talking to his girlfriend like that Chris: Our bunny loving goth, ENNUI Ennui: Bunny lo- Zoey: I’m dating a super hot guy called Mike! Noah: He’s actually really ugly! Zoey: HOW DARE YOU! HE IS THE MOST GORGEOUS BEING TO HAVE EVER WALKED! Chris: And our newcomers, MADISON Madison: Hi all of you Zoey: Ooh, you have the same skin tone as Mike Madison: Who is this Mike? Zoey: My super dreamy boyfriend. Madison: If he has my skin tone he must be handsome, must have stooped down real low for you. I mean, perfect for you! Zoey: Thanks! Chris: Ginger loner... anyways it’s EMILY Emily: Hi! Zoey: I’m dating Mike! Enily: I heard you saying that from five miles away on the boat... Chris: You are Killer Bass! Emily: Wow, I see I signed up for an original season! Noah: My line girl.. Emily: And I care because... Noah: (cf) This blonde “Bombshell” as she calls herself is really starting to annoy me Chris: Who is your favourite camper? Will the Noamily feud get bigger? Who will be the first boot? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. JUNTABERUN ISLAND! Team Trouble Chris: Previously on Total drama: We met the cast! We heard to much about Mike We had the start of the first feud this season What will happen now, find out here on Total! Drama! Juntaberun Island! (intro) (Gophers Cabin) Noah: Wasn’t that Emily Girl annoying Mia: No, not really Jen: Less annoying than Zoey Ryan: And far less annoying than... Charlotte: I AM THE LEADER! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND VOTE WHO I SAY, OK Noah: Whoppee! Courtney 2.0